


【刺客信条EA】Seven Times

by winterfalls42



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Family, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Teenagers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: EA年下，现代AU
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 3





	【刺客信条EA】Seven Times

“闭上眼，深呼吸，慢慢数七次。”男人温暖的手轻轻搭在他后颈，从指尖传来的一点热源成了少年此刻最重要的支柱。  
艾吉奥将头靠在阿泰尔肩上，闭起眼，依言放慢呼吸。男人小心翼翼地拥着他，而少年则将环绕在阿泰尔背上的双手收得更紧。  
“平静下来了吗？”  
艾吉奥抬起头来，微微点头。阿泰尔清澈的双眼中满是担忧，但见艾吉奥不再愤怒，便也松了口气。  
“生气的时候，记得先数到七，”他放开艾吉奥，顺手将少年的头发揉乱，“让自己平静下来。”  
“唔！”艾吉奥没来得及躲开，“我今天抹了发胶的。”  
“你还是把头发留长一点更好看，”阿泰尔替男孩理顺那头依然乱蓬蓬的短发，“还有，发胶用太少了，头发散得乱七八糟。”  
“克劳蒂娅说抹太多会很丑，”艾吉奥撇撇嘴，“像我们那个傻乎乎的地理老师。”  
阿泰尔拍拍他的后背。太阳光下，男人脸上冒出的一点点胡茬也被艾吉奥看在眼里——他什么时候能够成年呢？男孩有些等不及了。“走吧。”他偷偷憧憬着的年轻人将艾吉奥的书包拎起来挂在自己肩上。  
“去哪？”少年疑惑地问道，他的不安和期待在肚子里扑闪。  
“去你家，”阿泰尔朝他挤挤眼睛，“玛丽亚阿姨说我的房间还在呢。”

那天他是因为何事而生气，艾吉奥已经记不得了。但他清楚地记得那是阿泰尔回来的日子，他特地找费德里科借了香水，可对方完全无动于衷，似乎根本没有意识到男孩付出的努力。

“所以你这个春假不打算出去狂欢了？”费德里科把汽水扔进阿泰尔怀里。  
“我打算毕业以后回来工作，”阿泰尔打开易拉罐，“所以我想把爸妈留给我的房子清理出来。”  
趴在沙发上玩手机的艾吉奥竖起耳朵，不由地偷偷微笑起来。  
“你跟你弟弟喷一模一样的香水吗？”阿泰尔皱了皱眉，“说实话，我不是很喜欢这味道。”  
那笑容塌了下去。  
费德里科微微向侧方倾身，越过阿泰尔看着沙发另一头的艾吉奥。他的弟弟正好回过头偷看这边的情况，费德里科忍不住做了一个“搞什么鬼”的表情给那个初中生看。  
“你、别、管、了。”艾吉奥用口型说道。  
“稍后我们得好好谈谈。”费德里科则用眼神回答。  
“你们‘无声’的交流真的很安静。完全没有注意到，多谢了。”阿泰尔干巴巴地插嘴。  
艾吉奥连忙趴回去，低下头假装认真玩游戏，可阿泰尔已经注意到少年反常的举动。  
“希望不是因为我突然回来让你们不自在。”他用手背轻敲了一下艾吉奥的脚踝，只是为了让引起对方的注意。  
“不会，妈跟我们说过了，我们都很欢迎你。”费德里科对着弟弟的后背翻了个白眼，“他就是不肯从手机里抬起头来，现在的青少年——连小佩都迷上电子游戏了。”  
艾吉奥知道自己的表情管理必然是一塌糊涂，所以他只能继续埋头于手机中，就好像他真是因为沉迷游戏才听不见别人说话。  
洗衣机适时地发出响声，阿泰尔看了看兄弟俩，站起身来。“我先去把衣服晾了，”他将空罐子扔进垃圾桶，“待会儿见。”  
“回见。”费德里科摆摆手。

等阿泰尔走出客厅，他立刻挪到艾吉奥身边，一屁股坐在对方的腰上，忽视了少年的哀嚎，然后一把钩住弟弟的脖子：“我以为你用我的古龙水是为了哪个女生？没想到啊，你这小家伙。”  
艾吉奥趁费德里科不注意将他掀翻，然后摸着鼻子仰头看天花板：“那个，说来话长……”  
“他喜欢阿泰尔所以想引起人家的注意啦，”克劳蒂娅从厨房里探出头来，嘴角还留着奶油，“看，也不是很长。”她无辜地看着艾吉奥。  
“克劳蒂娅——你吃了蛋糕还吃得下午饭吗？”躺在地毯上的奥迪托雷家长子叹了口气。  
“妈妈说今天她要试试自己的新菜。自、己、发、明、的。”  
两个男孩立刻爬起来。  
“蛋糕还有吗？”他们异口同声地问道。

冬季天黑得快，阿泰尔从医院出来时太阳还未完全落山，现在却已是漆黑一片。他将车停在草坪旁，走进屋内，将围巾和外套挂在衣架上。屋中充满了西班牙烩饭的香气，艾吉奥正在灶台前忙碌，起居室里飘着他最爱的乐曲。  
“今天感觉好些了吗？”听到关门声，艾吉奥转过身来。  
“很好，”阿泰尔走到艾吉奥身边，就着他手里的锅铲尝了口酱汁，“报纸呢？”  
“在茶几上，”艾吉奥稍稍侧头，亲吻爱人的额角，“放心，没人敢动你的填字游戏。”  
“以防万一我会直接用钢笔填，”阿泰尔轻笑一声，“你的手艺越来越好了。”  
“我有个好老师，”意大利人略显得意，“而这位老师说明天想来看看我们。”  
“有什么理由不欢迎呢？我喜欢玛丽亚做的一切食物。”阿泰尔轻快地回道。他端着两个空盘放在餐桌上，又去拿来报纸，然后在餐桌边坐下，认真研究起填字游戏来。  
“你这么维护她，”艾吉奥将一杯热可可摆到他面前，“肯定是因为你还没吃过她独创的炸肉丸。妈能做出最美味的食物，只要食谱不是她自己写的。”  
“对她宽容点，艾吉奥，”阿泰尔转转眼珠，回忆片刻，接着说道，“那不是挺好吃的嘛。”  
艾吉奥耸耸肩，继续做着最后的工作。他花了半分钟才意识到对方没在开玩笑，意大利人惊恐地转过身看了一眼阿泰尔：“你吃过了？什么时候？”  
“就是我出院前几天，她一个人来看望我——你不是正忙着期末论文？”  
他似乎对艾吉奥的震惊感到不解，但很快又被填字游戏吸引了回去。而那再真诚不过的神情令艾吉奥开始怀疑自己的手艺是否真的有所改善——毕竟他唯一的“小白鼠”似乎是个毫无要求的食客。  
“我想喝口酒，艾吉奥。”阿泰尔喝了一口热饮，将杯子放回桌上，有些委屈地和马克杯面面相觑。  
“猜个词：六个字母，因为受伤不能喝酒，嗯哼？”艾吉奥端着盛好的晚餐坐下，“先吃饭。”  
“ALTAIR。我知道啦，”阿泰尔舀了一勺饭，“好吃。和玛丽亚的炸肉丸一样美味。”  
“……要不你还是别夸我了。”

十四岁的艾吉奥只是个无忧无虑的小公子。他这一生尚且从未受过什么挫折，最大的灾难不过是被扎破了自行车胎、或是丢了几本漫画而已。所以，眼下艾吉奥几乎是用尽了全部勇气，才抬起手敲响阿泰尔的家门。  
这是阿泰尔春假的最后一晚，他大概正在收拾行李。送他来的费德里科将车停在对面的人行横道上等了一会儿，直到艾吉奥用各种手段威胁他，将他赶走。  
“艾吉奥？”阿泰尔站在门后。他穿着白衬衫和深色牛仔裤，清爽利落，艾吉奥有些窘迫地低下头，盯着对方修长的双腿，紧张地咽了口唾沫。  
他觉得自己看起来一定很蠢，在大晚上跑到别人家里只为了说一句极有可能被拒绝的告白。  
“嘿，我……”他抬起头来，“你……你觉得我怎么样？”  
蠢透了。但再让他排练一千次他也没用，艾吉奥觉得他就是不可能把这事儿搞对。关于阿泰尔的事情他永远做不到泰然处之。这跟学校里的女孩子们太不相同了，艾吉奥甚至没办法看着他的眼睛说话——上帝怎么能给他一双如此美丽的金色双眸？  
“我觉得你在想事情，”阿泰尔带着那种无奈又纵容的浅笑，就好像艾吉奥永远只能是他的弟弟，“很多很多事情。先进来再说吧。”  
就是现在。只能是现在，如果他再不开口他可能一辈子也不会开口了。  
“我希望我可以成为你的男朋友。”  
完全是热血上涌，但艾吉奥突然便有了更多底气。  
“如果你愿意的话，”他轻柔但坚定地说，“在我成年以后，我会追求你。”

“艾吉奥？艾吉奥——”  
克劳蒂娅红着眼睛，满脸担心地轻轻摇晃着哥哥的肩膀。她的动作让艾吉奥清醒了片刻，意识开始回笼，他这才想到阿泰尔并不仅仅是他的暗恋对象，也是克劳蒂娅没有血缘的另一个兄长。  
“调查结果出来了，另一个司机酒后驾车，闯了红灯。他怎么样？”费德里科同样面色苍白，他刚刚从波士顿赶回来，又同警方交涉了好几个小时，眼下满脸透着疲惫。但其他人也无暇顾及他的感受，只是对他的话语点了点头，然后继续在急救室外焦虑地干等。  
“医生说他没有生命危险，但断掉的肋骨戳破肺部……造成了大出血，现在还在手术，”克劳蒂娅说，“爸爸和妈妈还在意大利，我已经给他们留了消息，可……”  
艾吉奥脱力般坐在长椅上。妹妹的话让他强打精神，也让之前乱成一团的思绪逐渐平缓下来。他闭上眼，用力地呼吸了几下，然后在心里开始默数。  
一、二、三、四……  
“艾吉奥……”女孩啜泣一声。  
“克劳蒂娅，没事的。”他伸出手，握紧妹妹冰冷的手掌。  
“哪位是阿泰尔·伊本-拉哈德的家属？”  
……三百四十八、三百四十九……  
“我们是他表亲。”克劳蒂娅走过去。她小小地扯了个谎，但没人会怪她。  
“病人已经脱离危险，还需观察一晚上。等他转移到普通病房，你们就可以去看他了。不过请注意不要让他太累，以免影响恢复。”  
众人长出一口气。费德里科点点头，与医生握手：“当然。非常感谢您。”  
……三百五十七。  
七下根本不够。艾吉奥一边跟着他们的脚步走去，一边闷闷地想着。

“你还记得你第一次说喜欢我的时候吗？”阿泰尔躺在病床上玩毯子，“吓我一跳。”  
“艾吉奥倒是从来没说过，”克劳蒂娅兴奋地凑过去，“我怎么问他都不肯说。”  
“你出事前还给我打电话说很快回家，”艾吉奥嘟哝，“我快被你吓死了。”  
阿泰尔偏过头看着艾吉奥，冲他挤了挤眼睛，然后又转向克劳蒂娅。“他把我弄哭了，”他揉揉鼻子，有些不好意思，“哈哈，但是他真的很可爱。”  
“可靠。”艾吉奥在一旁更正。  
“得了吧，”费德里科朝他的头上来了一下，又拉了拉克劳蒂娅，“我们先回去了，克劳蒂娅还要准备SAT。”  
“什么SAT，我还有一年才——”克劳蒂娅转过去看费德里科，后者做了几个扭曲的表情，“啊，我、我化学作业还没有做。”她极不情愿地跟着大哥往外走去。  
“明天见咯。”他们带上门。  
“费德里科还是不会使眼色，”阿泰尔放下手臂，“我猜今晚赶不走你了？”  
“嗯哼，”艾吉奥垂下眼，一手轻轻握住阿泰尔插着输液管那只手的手指，“我们从来没好好谈过那件事。”  
“你说得对。一转眼六年过去——我并不是讨厌你的表白，只是……”他皱起眉头斟酌着措辞，最后还是挫败地叹息一声，“我没有借口。如果不是这场车祸，说不定我还会继续装作视而不见。我害怕你会失望，会后悔。比起让你受伤，倒不如就不要开始。”  
“我二十岁了，你知道，不是上周刚刚出生。”艾吉奥露出一个有些无奈的笑容。  
他的神情就好像在安慰十四岁艾吉奥的自己一般。年长的男人突然意识到那个总是仰望自己的男孩，的确成为了可以依靠的成熟男人。  
阿泰尔伸出另一只手，盖在艾吉奥手背上，他的手现在比艾吉奥的要瘦一点，手指要更细些。“你说得对，”他看着他们交叠的双手，终于也展露笑颜，“但我也只是个二十七岁的普通人，所以你还愿意和我在一起吗？”  
“永远。”  
阿泰尔的双眼闪烁着水光，但他很快别开眼去，并用力眨了眨。  
“那么……”他恢复了轻松的语调。  
“别想了，医生说你现在还不能出院。”艾吉奥假装凶巴巴地说。  
“好吧，”阿泰尔也故意摆出一副诡计被戳穿的失望表情，“但这个总可以的吧。”  
他倾身给了他的男孩一个吻。

“回想起来，我之前挺混蛋的。”阿泰尔躺在沙发上玩毯子。  
艾吉奥坐在另一头啃苹果：“没关系，这不是任何人的错。”  
“那时候我半昏半醒，想着要是我就这样死了，多遗憾，”他翻了个身，将茶几上的报纸拿过来，“我很高兴能够跟你在一起。”  
“哎呦，”艾吉奥笑着将笔递过去，“就算你这么说，你也没有酒喝。”  
“八个字母，我现在想对你说的话。”阿泰尔坐起身来，坐到艾吉奥身侧。  
“Adorable，我觉得我挺可爱的。”  
阿泰尔将头搭在对方肩上，“I-LOVE-YOU，”他举起报纸敲敲艾吉奥的额头，“EVERYDAY。”  
他故意将每个词都读得很重，生怕艾吉奥听漏了一般。  
那个年轻的大人扑哧一声笑出来，一边用手抹去眼角的湿痕，然后将他搂在怀里。  
“你骗人，”艾吉奥轻声说，“你说过不会再弄哭我的。”  
而他的爱人将脸埋在他颈间，“难过的时候数七次，”他的声音闷闷的，像是带着笑意，又像是因为强烈的感情而颤抖着，“我不是教过你了吗？”


End file.
